


Afternoon Thoughts

by MythicalPythium



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalPythium/pseuds/MythicalPythium
Summary: Starscream thinks as he flies around after narrowly escaping death once again and being formally removed from the Decepticon ranks.





	Afternoon Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I am a poor new soul to this fandom. Please be kind to me, I am just a small writer.

The Earth's sun calmly shone upon a lone Starscream as he made his way through the planet's airspace. His last and final betrayal was...much less than what he wanted but alas, he knew Megatron would no longer deal with his antics. Especially considering those antics included constant backstabbing and assassination attempts. 

Starscream was so sure he'd finally gotten rid of the Decepticon leader after finding him floating in the aftermath of the space bridge explosion. What a shame that Laserbeak had found them both. He didn't put it past Soundwave to send the smaller bot after him and watch his every move, but he'd been lucky Laserbeak didn't look behind his back to find the dark energon gripped within his servos. 

An annoyed groan escaped him in remembrance of that. So close to finally ridding himself of Megatron, but that was in the past. For now Starscream would have to scour the planet's atmosphere for the Nemesis for he certainty didn't have any energon cubes stashed away anywhere, something he now regrets not including in his many betrayals.

His thoughts turned to his trine and how much easier this all would've gone if only they'd been here. Skywarp and Thundercracker would have immediately jumped aboard his little train of plans to kill Megatron and take the supposed crown of being the leader of the Decepticons. Though of course they would've been more of, moral support than anything. He wouldn't of expected them to make it obvious they were helping him. 

Oh how he missed them, it simply wasn’t the same without Thundercracker’s serious attitude and Skywarp’s...Skywarp’s? Scrap, he must’ve been more banged up than he thought if he couldn’t even remember what Skywarp was infamous for. He may have learned much in his studies back on Vos but he most certainly couldn’t mend a broken memory processor. He couldn’t go back to the Nemesis, Megatron would destroy him the moment he laid his optics upon the former Second In Command and he couldn’t turn to the Autobots. The little two-wheeler Arcee was more than ready to offline him and Starscream didn’t want to risk anymore injury. 

He’d have to wait until he got information in return for repairs. Information would be hard to come by now, though. He had no one on or by his side to aid him in anything. He foolishness smacked into him midflight and his speed dropped a bit. He didn’t even know if there were any other Seekers coming to Earth and if there are, when. Sadness coursed through him as he finally realized he was truly alone this time. No Soundwave or Knockout and Breakdown to talk to, to other aerials to scout with. 

He shook himself out of that train of thought and sped onwards. Sadness would do him no good, for now he would simply have to make do with what he had left of himself. So off he went to look for something to provide enough shelter for him long to find the Nemesis and steal energon. Maybe one day he’d fly alongside others once again, but that day was far off.


End file.
